Slayer Wolf
by shadowglowwolf
Summary: Summary inside to hard to describe here.
1. Chapter 1

Mou Hitori Boku: I am going to die by my other halves hand!

Hikari: shuttup1 Now do the Disclaimer.

Mou Hitori Boku:

Disclaimer- Shdowglowwolf doesn't own Yugioh only the plot

"Good, morning students" chirped Mr Pegasus "Today we have five new students, care to come in" Pegasus asked. I gasped as they came in. "I'm in a hell lot of trouble," I mumbled to myself. All the girls whispered to each other "retards," I muttered.

Then I sniffed the air. It was definitely the new kids. They were vampires and very, very strong ones probably the strongest the slayers guild had ever met, The five vampires could easily over take in beauty, the hottest boys in this school right now.

A boy with piercing green eyes and black hair looked around the room he was one of the new kids, he also had a dice earing he was named Duke Devlin. Five boys in total, the next boy had cold blue eyes and brown hair he sent an icy glare which sent shivers through some of the girls around the room, his name was Seto Kaiba then there was a person with platinum blond hair and lavender maniac eyes his name was Marik Ishtar. Then there was Bakura Necrophades he has white hair and russet brown and red eyes. And finally the most arrogant Yami Sennen he has Tri- coloured hair, like me, and fiery crimson eyes the colour of blood and a smirk always on his face. He had angular features while I had a cherub face and big, round innocent amethyst orbs. I was called cutie pie in school and my name was Yugi Hikari Motou a were-wolf and leader of the vampire slayers. So I have three reasons to hate them. One- They are all arrogant (mostly Yami Sennen), Two- They are Vampires. Three- I am a were-wolf, long ago the vampires enslaved my kind some were forced to stay in communities but most were made slaves to the princesses, lords and royals, vampires think we are extinct but only nineteen are left there used to be twenty but she had to be killed after getting bitten by a vampire, the vampire never knew it was a were –wolf so the vampire still thinks we are not alive. A wolf is in every continent and some with two wolves in them. These Vampires had to choose this school in the whole of Japan! People think we are myths oh and did I forget to tell you we are as immortal as vampires as well?

Hikari: phew! First chapter done

Mou Hitori Boku: I'm alive!

Hikari: Errr… see you next chapter!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Mou Hitori Boku: Hello Again! Today Hikari can't be here so I will have a new host. Please welcome Wolf257.9!

(wolf enters)

Wolf: thank you everyone and MHB I am THE WOLF not Wolf 257.9!

KEY- (MHB = Mou Hitori Boku)

Wolf- disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and if I did I would have Atemu to stay with Yugi in the last episode.

Chapter 2=

As they sauntered in they were taken to their seats. I shuffled my feat nervously as all five were surrounded around me. I felt eyes shooting through my back. I glanced behind me the tri-coloured vampire was staring intently and possessively. I shivered I was NOT an object! I stuck my hand up. ""What is it Yugi-boy?"Mr Pegasus asked, "Max, I have a mission to go on now code 65447now!" I jumped from my chair standing next to the door. "Go now quick!" he shouted and I tried to run but I was caught by a pair of tanned arms wrapped around my fragile frame. "You aren't going anywhere little one" Yami chuckled.

I kicked him in the groin and he let go so I leapt free and then ran out of the class and sprinted down the corridor. I knew that wasn't going to last with him so as I hid behind a table I grabbed my phone out and dialled all the other eighteen wolves we will defeat them.

I heard a scream and a crack as someone's neck was snapped. Then the doors flew over my head and I whimpered he was more powerful than I thought. "Come out, come out little one," someone whispered near my ear. I squeaked as the table that I was under, was flipped over so I was seen clearly. The vampire, who was Yami Sennen, eyes roamed around my body and I felt completely naked at Yami's gaze. I ran out of the room and into the hall where my friends were. "Thank god you're here," He's coming and there are five, the most powerful we have faced ever before!" I said as I came running, "get ready guys," I got ready my gun and pointed it at the door. Then I heard a scream from behind me I swivelled around Jack's arm had been dislocated! , about seventy new vampires, including the five, we were surrounded I was then thrown on the floor and sat on by Yami. "Take them to the slave ships!" he ordered. I glared at him as we were chained and led away….

MHB: That's all folks!

Wolf: I'll update soon, BYE!


End file.
